movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Like What?
This is a scene, inspired by Kim Possible. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1S3v7SvBKLwofk62AH8KeLoqzmvvifIEf Transcript: 1: *Edd: Courage? Courage! *Bubbles: Hey, Edd. *Edd: Shh! Courage has got to be here somewhere. *Bubbles: He's hiding somewhere. *Edd: Not really. It's time we did more spoof traveling. *Courage: Hey, guys. *Bubbles: There he is. He usually plays hide and seek. Though I think he likes to play. *Edd: Like what? *Bubbles: Something stupid? *Edd: Never say that line. That's why we must stick together. 2: *Stephen: Bradley? Bradley? *Angelina: Hey, Stephen. *Stephen: Shh! Courage has got to be here somewhere. *Angelina: He's hiding somewhere. *Sandy: Not really. It's time we did more spoof traveling. *(Bradley appears) *Angelina: A baby skunk. Stephen, Ever thinking about getting a normal son? *Stephen: Like what? *Angelina: Someone better? *Stephen: Never say that line. That's why we must stick together. 3: *Tails: Penny? Penny. Come out, Sweetie. *Buena Girl: Hey, Tails. *Tails: Shh! Penny must be here somewhere. *Buena Girl: She's up a tree. *Tails: Not really. Ever since we've given birth to her. *(Penny appears) *Buena Girl: A baby opossum. Tails, ever think of getting a normal daughter? *Tails: Like what? *Buena Girl: Anyone bad? *Tails: Never say that line. That's why we must tag along with each other. 4: *Phineas: Willy. Willy. *Frankie Foster: Hey, Phineas. *Phineas: Shh! Willy is here somehow. *Frankie Foster: He's up a branch. *Phineas: No. Because we've adopted him. *(THUD) *Phineas: Oh! Willy! *(gasps, TICKLE, Willy chuckles) *Phineas: Hey. That tickles. Wow. What's up? (chuckles) Oh dear. *(gasps. POP) *Phineas: Willy! *(Willy yawns) *Phineas: I've found you. *Frankie Foster: Your adopted experiment son. Ever thinking about getting a proper kid? *Phineas: Like what? *Frankie Foster: Someone not stinky. *(Willy gives a mad look at Frankie Foster) *Phineas: Never say that line. It's why we'll go together. 5: *Frankie: Drewy. Drewy. *Monica: Hey, Frankie. *Frankie: Shh... Drewy's missing. *Monica: Maybe he's swimming in the water. *Frankie: Not really. If I don't find him, He'll be sea food. *(CRASH!) *Frankie: Drewy! *(gasps, TICKLE, Frankie laughs) *Frankie: Hey. Whoa. Hey. What? (laughs) Oh my. *(gasps. POP) *Frankie: Drewy! *(Drewy yawns) *Frankie: There you are. *Monica: Your adopted squid son. Ever think about getting another kid? *Frankie: Like what? *Monica: Something not seafood. *(Drewy raspberries) *Frankie: Never say that line again. Which is Olivia and I adopted Drewy. 6: *Ellie: Roddy? Roddy. Yoohoo. *Rikochet: Hey Ellie. *Ellie: Shh... *Rikochet: Maybe he's in his crib. *Ellie: Not really. If he's fallen out of his crib, he'll land in the bushes. *(BREAK) *Ellie: (gasps) Roddy! *(something tickles and makes her laugh) *Ellie: (laughs) Hey! Something tickles! *(POP!) *Ellie: Roddy! *(Roderick awakens) *Ellie: Finally! *Rikochet: Your first brother. Ever think getting another child? *Ellie: Like what? *Rikochet: Something not the same type. *(Roddy taunts) *Ellie: Don't say that thing again. We are siblings. 7: *Rosie: Bruce. Bruce. *The Flea: Rosie? *Rosie: Shh. Bruce is gone. *The Flea: Maybe he's on the tracks. *Rosie: Not like that. If he's on a train, he'll land in a water scoop. *(SPLASH) *Rosie: Oh! Bruce! *(something tickles Rosie, who laughs) *Rosie: Oh! I'm tickled! (laughs) *(POP!) *Rosie: Bruce! *(Bruce yawns) *Rosie: Thank heavens! *The Flea: A baby squirrel. Ever think of getting a kid? *Rosie: Like who? *The Flea: A stoat, not a squirrel. *Rosie: Don't say that line once more. I've adopted Bruce. 8: *Slappy: Pikachu? Pikachu? *Johnny Bravo: Hi Slappy. *Slappy: Shh. I'm searching for Pikachu. *Johnny Bravo: Maybe he's at the Big Port. *Slappy: Not like this. He's probably jumping on the dock and off the tugboats before they sail on. *(CRACK!) *Slappy: No! Pikachu! *(something pops out of Slappy's hat on her head) *Slappy: Oh! Something's on my head. *(Pikachu jumps down) *Slappy: Pikachu. *(Pikachu yawns) *Slappy: Thank gosh. *Johnny Bravo: Stephen's Pokemon. Ever think of how many Pokemon Stephen will have? *Slappy: Like what? *Johnny Bravo: A pet, not a Pokemon. *Slappy: Don't you say that thing. Heroes want Pokemon as pets. Category:Quotes Category:Funny Scenes Category:Scenes